


Regarding The Dog

by Mem_Again



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I might add more if I think of other things, Just a girl and her dog, Quinn is almost two here, and this happened, every animal that enters that house has to be named after a dead artist., in which case they are named after literary characters., my version of Quinn's dad teaches art history, really i was just trying to imagine what Quinn was like as a kid, the beginning of a beautiful friendship probably, unless Quinn's mother gets her way, which is why his naming skills are dreadful.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mem_Again/pseuds/Mem_Again
Summary: “Hieronymus.” Don announced, carefully easing the plastic crate indoors and setting it on the ground. “We’ve decided.”Lisa, following him in with Quinn balanced carefully on her hip, came to a halt, staring at him. “You can’t be serious.”“I’m always serious.”“The name’s bigger than he is!”“He’ll grow into it.”





	Regarding The Dog

“Hieronymus.” Don announced, carefully easing the plastic crate indoors and setting it on the ground. “We’ve decided.”

Lisa, following him in with Quinn balanced carefully on her hip, came to a halt, staring at him. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m always serious.”

“The name’s bigger than he is!”

“He’ll grow into it.”

From inside of the crate, a small dog with a comically over-sized mustache looked out at the world, brow furrowed as if deep in thought, then sneezed. Quinn blinked,

“That’s horrible. Awful. Animal cruelty.”

“Lisa, the dog and I had an intensive discussion about this-”

“It sounded pretty one-sided in the car.”

“I have looked into his soul and I know his heart. And in his heart, he wants to be called Hieronymus.”

“Nobody in their heart wants to be called Hieronymus. Not even HUMANS called Hieronymus want to be called Hieronymus.”

“The dog made a choice, Lisa.”

“The dog, my ass. You think a toddler’s gonna be able to say ‘Hieronymus’?”

“I think a toddler who’s been speaking since she was nine months old just might,” Don gently collected Quinn from his wife and sat down by the dog crate, settling the little girl in his lap. Hieronymus, who had been watching them all with polite curiosity, cocked his head as they came closer, then shoved his snout through the grate, inhaling deeply. Quinn recoiled, then, after a tentative moment, leaned forward, intrigued.

“You see Quinn? It’s all right. He won’t hurt you.” Don encouraged softly. “He just wants to sniff you. That’s not so bad, right?”

Quinn didn’t respond, staring at the small furry creature as though trying to break down his components with her mind alone to better understand what she was seeing. The dog stared calmly back, unblinking.

Quinn frowned in faint uncertainty, then carefully extended a hand. Hieronymus sniffed, paused for a moment of consideration, and then began licking her.

Quinn broke into a delighted smile.

“There we go,” Don smiled. “This is Hieronymus, Quinn. Can you say that? Hieronymus? Mommy doesn’t think you can-”

“Mommy thinks she shouldn’t have to.” Lisa corrected dryly.

“But I bet you can do it if you try. Let’s try, Quinn. Hie-ron-y-mus. Hieronymus.”

“Rawn.” said Quinn decisively.

“Well, that’s- that’s close-”

“Maybe something a little shorter,” Lisa offered, coming to sit with her family. “A nice two syllable name. What do you think about-”

“Hamlet is not an improvement.”

It’s _pronounceable.”_

“It’s pretentious!”

“What, and Hieronymus isn’t? What do you think Quinn? Can you say that? Ham-let?”

“Rawn.”

“No, baby, _HAMLET.”_

Quinn contemplated this for a moment. 

“…Ommlette.”

“I give up,” Lisa sighed, as Don and Quinn cheered. “Ron it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, once I figure out what more is and how to write it.


End file.
